


Predator And Prey

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M, Ratings: R, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is rudely interrupted, while declaring his love for his one true love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator And Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Quickies 4 : Picture Prompt

**  
**

 

 

“I wish there could have been another way. You shouldn't have rejected me. That was foolish. I really loved you. I still do. I'm loving you right now. At least now I can say I sucked you.”

“HARRY!! HARRY!!!”

“One moment, meat. What is it, Draco?”  
  
“Get over here right now!”  
  
“Have you done Hermione alrea...What the fuck are you doing?”  
  
“Kill it! Kill it!”  
  
“You've got to be fucking kidding me?!”  
  
“Do it, Potter!! Now!!!”  
  
“One of the strongest and most merciless vampires of London afraid of a little spider...”


End file.
